nnd_compassfandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Started
Hello and welcome to #COMPASS! As the game is Japanese, there is no way to currently get the game on any western App Store/Google Play Store, but this does not mean there is no way to play the game outside of Japan! Below are details for multiple methods for downloading the game, for both Apple and Android devices. Apple Method (iPhone and iPad) As Apple is fairly strict with their store and third party applications, a Japanese App Store account must be created in order to download the game on iOS devices. Luckily, this process is fairly simple! The steps to creating one are as follows: # Log out of any existing Apple ID that you have on the App Store. #* Make sure it is not connected to the iOS device itself or else the option to create a new account will not be there. This can be found in the settings menu at the top of the list of sections. # Find any FREE application and tap 'GET'. The application will not be installed, so don't worry about what it is. # Tap on 'Create New Apple ID'. # Change the country from its default to Japan. # Enter an email address and password for your new account. It may be beneficial to make a new email address in order to keep track of Apple ID's but this is not necessary. (For example, JapaneseVoidoll@gmail.com) # Agree to the Terms and Conditions and press 'Next'. # You will be asked for information in order to create your Apple ID. Fill these out as desired but do attempt to remember your security questions and answers if you wish to pay for anything using this account. #* Phonetic First and Last name simply means your name spelled in Hiragana instead of Kanji, but it is fine to put your name in roman characters here too. # Once completed, press 'Next' and proceed to the payment screen. On this screen hit the option titled 'None'. #* This will allow you to create an account without entering any real credit card details. # A Billing Address will also be asked for, so just enter any random Japanese address. I will provide one below; #* Street: Toranomon 1 Chome #* Street: 23-1 #* City: Minato #* Prefecture: Tokyo #* Zip: 105-0001 #* Country: Japan #* Phone: 080 555-5555 # Once completed, you will receive an email with a confirmation code to the email you registered above. # Enter the confirmation code into the required space and congratulations, you have made a Japanese App Store account! # Simply log in to your new account and search for #コンパス '''or download the game from this link. #* 'NHN PlayArt' can also be searched if you do not have access to a Japanese keyboard. Android Methods Switching Google Play Store regions is a big pain, so here are some other methods to get the game on Android devices. '''1. VPN Method # Download a VPN app from your default Play Store, any is fine as long as it allows you to spoof a Japanese location. # Open the VPN application and set your location to anywhere in Japan. # In your device settings, navigate to 'Accounts' # select 'Add Account' and create a new Google account with an email other than the one you are using for your default Play Store. # Upon being prompted for payment information, select 'Remind me later'. # Skip past the 'Sync your account' screen. # Open the Google Play store and switch to the new account by opening the menu and tapping on the icon of the account at the top. #* If it is not displayed there, tap the arrow in the bottom right corner of the top segment to see your list of accounts. #* If the account is still not displayed, go back to your 'Accounts' menu in your device settings, tap on 'Google' and make sure it is there. If not, redo steps 4-6. # Search for #コンパス '''in the search bar and download the application or follow this link. # You can turn off the VPN application once the game has finished downloading. '''2. QooApp Method #Open your device settings and navigate to 'Security'. It may also be called 'Lock Screen and Security'. #Scroll down to 'Unknown Sources' and make sure it is enabled. #Google "Download QooApp" on your device and click the first link OR follow this link. #Press the 'Download APK' button and open it once the download has finished. #Install QooApp and open it once done. #Once in the app, select the magnifying glass at the top and enter "#コンパス" #*Typing "#COMPASS" in English will get you the Taiwanese version of the game, but the Japanese version can be found in the 'Games by This Developer' section at the bottom of this Taiwanese app page. #Select the application with Voidoll as the icon and select 'Download'. #Install the app once it is finished downloading and open it to start playing! #Updates to the app must also be done through QooApp as it will otherwise take you to the Google Play Store where you can not access the app. What Next? For new players, it's recommended that you read the Basic Gameplay Guide to get an understanding of the ins and outs of #COMPASS.Category:Tutorials